


Good Things

by Anonymous



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He sends Max a snap of him smirking and captions it, “guess who just got laid”.





	

Silver’s sitting by the window in his favorite little cafe, people-watching and idly sketching out the next few chapters of his book. His editor hates when he does this, but she doesn’t understand his process. 

When he looks across the room, scanning for the barista to ask for a top-up, there’s a guy he’s never seen here before talking with the woman sitting across from him. They’re at one of those little circle tables that just screams ‘we’re on a date!’ but that doesn’t stop Silver from looking. It also doesn’t stop him from taking a stealthy snapchat and sending it to Max. 

She responds immediately, which means she’s not doing any work today either. He loves when they’re on the same page. 

“Um, creepy, don’t take pictures of strangers!!!” Max has written over a picture of her scrunching up her face at him. She’s fucking adorable, but Silver knows he is too. He sends back a selfie with the words “just my type!!!” Max’s reply is a three second video of her rolling her eyes. 

Even if it’s just a fantasy, a hot guy is just hot to look at. Even if he stretches over the top of the table to kiss his girlfriend, Silver’s going to look. Any guy that spends that much time at the gym - because really, ginger man looks like he came straight from his workout - has to want to be looked at. It’s hot out, it’s fucking Florida, but the tank top and basketball shorts is a good look and one that’s showing him a lot of skin, and a lot of, well. He’s appreciating how pale the guy’s skin is on the inside of his thighs where the shorts are riding up a little. And maybe he’s also appreciating something else. 

Most straight guys don’t even see other men. Or they pretend they don’t see them, especially when they’re on dates with beautiful women. Even if this guy catches Silver looking, catches him tracking the way those hands are rubbing at his beard and mustache, catches Silver basically staring at his mouth with undisguised want, he’ll probably just get embarrassed. Or he’ll laugh about it with his girlfriend. Until that point Silver has assured himself he can stare as much as he wants. 

Max sends him another snap, this time of the empty bar, and it says “please tell me you’re not still staring mon cher”. He is, and he doesn’t reply. In that moment the hot guy makes eye contact with him. 

Silver knows that this guy has to know he’s looking at him. Looking at him with intent. He watches hot guy’s jaw lock up, watches the way he makes very determined eye contact with his girlfriend again for a few seconds. Smirking, Silver leans back against the couch and waits. Poor hot guy, Silver didn’t really expect him to get self-conscious. 

The next move for this hypermasculine afraid-to-catch-the-gay hot guy would be for him to kiss his girlfriend again. Instead, he stares at Silver. Really stares. And he reaches under the table and tugs one leg of his basketball shorts to the side, revealing his dick to Silver and, it has to be said, whoever else might be looking. Sure he keeps his hand down there and covers himself a second later, but seriously, that was one hell of an eyefull. For half a second Silver thinks he might be dreaming, but the guy is still looking straight at him, challenging. 

Grinning, feeling himself react to this totally unexpected, absolutely exciting outcome, Silver waits until he’s sure the hot guy isn’t distracted trying to maintain conversation with his girlfriend, and slips into the bathroom. He doesn’t lock the door. 

It takes basically no time for the guy to follow him in, crowding him up against the wall and locking the door without looking away from Silver’s face. He’s sure he looks shocked, but hopefully just as turned on as he feels. 

“Alright, let’s make this really quick.” The guy says, and before he even stops to think about it Silver is going to his knees. He never gets that far. “Ah, it’s, no no-” The guy is stuttering, pointing at Silver’s fly and saying “Take yours out.” And then he’s getting onto his knees. Silver, honestly, cannot believe the things life is throwing his way today. He must have done something incredible in a past life. 

He’s fumbling at his zipper, trying not to say anything stupid that might ruin this moment, and the guy’s shoving at the waistband of his jeans trying to help. There’s barely a second between him finally getting his pants down and the guy sucking his cock. Silver almost falls, catching himself on the wall in front of him, leaning over the hot guy and gasping hard. His breathing seems to echo in this tiny room. 

Keeping one hand on the wall just in case his knees go weak again, Silver puts his other hand on the guy’s shoulder, hesitant. He slides it up and around to the back of his neck and squeezes. The guy groans around his dick and Silver can hear him shoving his shorts down to get a hand around his own. They’re both groaning - it feels too loud, too obvious, too good. Silver’s moved his hand up into the guy’s red hair, clutching but trying to keep it gentle. 

He’s close, so close way too fast but the guy did say to make it quick. Hot guy’s working his dick so hard it’s got to hurt a little, but he’s making these punched-out sounds that make it hard for Silver not to put both hands on his head and thrust. Holding himself back is part of what’s put him on edge so fast. 

“Oh, oh, fuck!” Silver hears himself say, and then bites his lower lip and whimpers. The guy huffs out a sound that’s somewhere between a laugh and a moan, hand beating out a filthy rhythm. Then they’re both coming, loudly. Silver probably should have warned the guy, but he’s swallowing anyway, even as he spills across the bathroom floor. 

As Silver comes down from orgasm his breath calms, still sounding too loud in this space but at least a little less desperate. The guy licks his cock clean, grabs a handful of toilet paper to clean up after himself, and then he’s standing in front of Silver again. Silver’s sure he looks dazed and confused, but that’s excusable considering the hot guy he was ogling just sucked his brain out his dick. 

The guy just laughs at him, pulling his shorts back up and then tucking Silver back into his jeans. They make eye contact, both of them red-faced and smelling of sex, and then the guy hands him the wad of filthy toilet paper and says, “Don’t come out of here for like, five minutes.” For a second he almost accepts this, the rules the guy chooses to set for this anonymous hookup. But only for a second. 

“Fuck that.” Silver says, putting both hands on the guy’s shoulders and pushing him back against the wall. It’s barely a foot behind him, doesn’t take much effort to close him in and kiss him. The guy groans, they’re both too sensitive to be grinding against each other like this so soon, but he kisses back. He slides his hands up Silver’s sides and back and kisses him with his eyes tightly closed, savoring it. 

This time when they pull apart, Silver’s rubbing his hand across the guy’s cheek and beard, smiling, and the guy smiles back. 

“I’m John, John Silver.” 

“James Flint.” 

“Thank god, I can stop thinking of you as ‘hot guy’ in my head now.” 

“Is that why you were staring at me?” 

“Uh, duh?” Silver tilts his head, confused, but kisses James again before he can laugh. Gently, James pushes him back and they both work on lowering their heart rates for a minute.

“I’m an actor.” James explains. “I suppose it’s egotistical to assume you recognized me.” 

“Only a little.” Silver assures him, giving him a once-over. “You are very hot.” 

James laughs, pulling Silver in for one last kiss, he can just tell. Stubbornly, he makes it three last kisses before he lets the guy go. 

“Sorry about your... girlfriend? She must be suspicious by now.” Silver ventures, because he’s this close to doing something stupid like offering the guy his number. He just doesn’t want to get in the middle of something dramatic.

“We’re not monogamous.” James explains, watching him like he knows. Waiting before he leaves forever. 

“Do you want-” Silver starts, at the same time as James rolls his eyes and says, “Listen, John-” They both stop talking at the same moment. 

“Give me your phone.” James says, demanding. Silver’s dick twitches. He takes his phone out of his back pocket and unlocks it. He has seven snapchats from Max, a text from Billy that reads ‘Buy more peanut butter, asshole’ and a missed call from his editor. He goes straight to contacts and hands James the phone. 

While he’s waiting he takes the time to look at the muscles in James’ arms, the width of his shoulders, the pink of his mouth. 

“John.” James says, sounding amused, taking Silver’s hand and putting his phone into it. “You’ll see me again, don’t bother trying to commit me to memory.” Silver sticks his tongue out at him. 

“Jesus, I’ve taken up with a child.” James mutters, turning to unlock the door. Silver gooses him, because he can’t really help himself. James freezes for half a second, then sighs like he’s utterly long-suffering, and leaves, saying, “God help me.” 

Silver re-locks the door, takes a piss and washes his hands before he comes back out. At this point, James and his girlfriend have left, but his coffee’s been refilled and his bill’s been paid. He could get used to this. 

He sends Max a snap of him smirking and captions it, “guess who just got laid”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally based on porn + I'm not sorry http://rubenjr314.tumblr.com/post/133051988072/cocksndenim-cocks-and-denims-no-1-reason-to


End file.
